Lines: Movies
Lines of main or side goal movies. Arranged in alphabetical order of movies' names. Any article in the beginning of title names will be excluded from alphabetization. A The Abhorrent (horror/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Looks like that army of hairy, rabid cockroaches is causing mayhem! 2. Guess that spooky mansion was haunted after all... The Abominable (horror/Supercool Studios) 1. He was the killer all along! And he lied to us! 2. Get thee behind me, foul creature! After the War (romance/Headley Studio) 1. A lot has changed since the war... 2. Except my love for you. Almost the Last Exorcism (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. Again with the possession? 2. I thought the last one was THE last one! Alyssa and Rachel (comedy/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. That pesky raccoon is a whiz at math! 2. That's the last time I start a business with my crazy uncle! A Manhattan Tale (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. If we can make this heist...2. We'll be set for life! A Royal Affair (drama/Supercool Studios) 1. I said good day, sir! 2. I never, your majesty! B The Big Screen (drama/Supercool Studios) 1. You'll see! I'm going to be big! 2. I still am big; it’s the pictures that got small! Bullets Over Vegas (crime/Supercool Studios) 1. Nothing personal, buddy. 2. Tonight you sleep with the fishes. C Cabin in the Forest (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. Well... We cliches are all here. What's next? 2. I don't know, but that thing with the ax is... ahh! The Callous Beggar (drama/Supercool Studios) 1. All my hopes and dreams began and ended with you. 2. Same old story, really. Captive (action/Headley Studio) 1. Nothing will stop me from finding you... 2. You can't hold me...captive! The Controversial Companion (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I wish I knew how to quit you; maybe some sort of patch or something. 2. And I have you to thank for that. Cosmo vs. Cosmo (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Divorce is always hard on the children... 2. And the wallet. Crime Squad (crime drama/Supercool Studio) 1. Freeze! You're busted! 2. Catching criminals is what I do. D The Diamond Bash (drama/Headley Studio) 1. What a swell party this is... 2. Who's that hanging from the chandelier? Dr. Doolots (comedy/Headley Studio) 1. Well, dog my cat! 2. Who's the guinea pig now? Dr. Doolots 2 (Comedy/Headley Studio) 1. It's a dog eat dog out there. 2. What an animal! Digital Desire (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. I virtually love you! 2. And trust me: virtual love is real. Digital Desire II (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. Will you marry me? 2. Yes! Digital Desire III (drama/Sailaway Studios) 1. We used to be so happy... 2. Virtually, at least... Deadly Evil (horror/Supercool Studio) 1. How many times is he going to fall for that 'I'm not dead' trick? 2. By the look of it... once more, at least. E Emily's Debris (indie action/Supercool Studios) 1. Zombie neo-Nazis have boarded the cruise ship! 2. Vacation's over...for them. Ex Factor (drama/Headley Studios) 1. I don't know why I married you. 2. Til death do us part? If that's what it takes. F Fear and Loving in Vegas (crime/ Headley Studio) 1. Does anybody else see the walls melting? 2. I can't feel my hands. Is that a problem? The Fifth Man (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. I have looked deeply into your soul. 2. And I see myself staring back. Force of Five (action / Headley Studio) 1. I've had enough of this guy... 2. Let's show him the Force of Five! Force of Five 2 (action / Headley Studio) 1. Looks like the gang's back... 2. In full force... of five! Forget Me Not (drama/Headley Studio) 1. I want to love you... 2. ...but I can't remember you. From the Farm (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. We can't stay here! 2. Look at all these things! Are we that materialistic now? Future Cop (Headley Studio) 1. You're under future arrest. 2. What you're doing is a space crime... G Ghost House (horror / Headley Studio) 1. Is that a... ghost? 2. I ain't afraid of no spectre. The Great Gabby (romance/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I guess I've always loved you... 2. I just never knew it. H Hard Death ( action / Supercool Studio) 1. Come to the party, they said... 2. It will be a good time, they said. Horrible Harmony (horror / DPZ Studio) 1. Scary monsters lurking in the darkness... 2. Zombies, witches, monster of the Loch Ness! Hugs and Kisses (romance/Headley Studio) 1. Stop! In the name of love! 2. If loving you is a crime, arrest me now. A Human Being a Human Being (Supercool Studio) 1. We are only just humans being, you know. What more can we be. 2. You don't understand; I don't understand. No one understands. I I Hate My Teenagers (sitcom/Supercool Studio) 1. Hey! They’re my kids, too! 2. Well... one of them is. In the Alley (crime/Supercool Studios) 1. We have to bring him down... 2. No one else will... In the Darkness (drama/Headley Studio) 1. Of course you missed it! It's hard to see... 2. ...in the darkness! L L'amour Lamour (drama / Sailaway Studio) 1. They'll call me mad for creating these... 2. Perhaps I am. Perhaps it is too much pant... Love at Death (drama / Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. I have a confession... 2. We are in love! M Moonlight Blvd. (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. I live the only way I know how. 2. If you can't stand the heat, stay away. Most Prefer It Cold (comedy/Supercool Studio) 1. We won't tell anyone. We'll bury the story! 2. You'd better, or we'll bury you with it. My Life (drama/Headley Studio) 1. It all started in a little country shack... 2. And look at me now. O One Last Job (crime/Supercool Studio) 1. Fine. I'll do it, but you owe me. 2. This will be my last job, though. I'm done after this. The Organization (crime/KTV) 1. Pass over the cabbage, tough guy. 2. Nobody likes a rat. Oscar Mike (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I know this will be difficult, but I have to go... 2. The country needs me. I think, at least. ORDR Lee (medical) 1. I thought you were paging Dr. Lee, the cardiologist. 2. Not Dr. Lee, te immunologist. ORDR Lees (Season 2) (medical drama/KTV) 1. If we both make it through med. school, we should work together! 2.We'll be the best of friends, and definitely live long lives. P The Pope's Ceiling (action/Headley Studios) ''' 1. Have you ever looked at the ceiling? I mean REALLY looked. 2. I think there is a message in this art, and that message is murder. '''Pulp Romance (romance/Headley Studio) 1. It's just me and you forever... 2. And that's a very long time. S Scared Stiff (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. You look like you're seen a ghost... 2. ... a vampire ghost! School for Elves (fantasy / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I can wrap any gift in 3.4 seconds 2. That's as pointy as my hat Silver Lining (drama/Headley Studio) 1. I might be crazy... 2. ...but at least I'm not boring. Slipped My Mind (romance/Golden Gate Film Studio) 1. I don't remember you... 2. ...but I remember that I love you Smells Like Success (drama/Supercool Studio) 1. I can read you like a book... 2. ...a book with lots of pictures. Somewhere Else (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. If only we could go... somewhere else. 2. I gotta get out of this small town. Spy Fall (action/Headley Studio) 1. So these aren't normal cufflinks? 2. I'll go wherever the Queen wants me to go. Street Beat (crime / DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. It's my job to keep these streets safe. 2. Whatever it takes. Super Dupers (action/Supercool Studio) 1. Scream all you want, no one can hear you. 2. You're not so super now, are you? T That's the Ticket (sitcom/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. I don't know if I'm coming or going. 2. I'd like to punch their ticket. The World's War (action / Supercool Studio) 1. There's nothing living over there! 2. This isn't a war... this is an extermination! Time Alien (scifi/Headley Studio) 1. You mean you've been watching me my entire life? 2. I can go through time with you, Timey... even though I'm not an alien. Time Alien 2: Making History (scifi/Headley' Studio''') 1. So... you erased my memory after our first adventure... 2. And that's why you have to spend time going over the back story? Time Alien 3: Going Medieval (scifi/Headley' Studio''') 1. I spent all night drinking with the Duke. 2. Are you sure that will prevent the Dark Ages? Towers of Sawyer Township (drama/Headley Studio'')'' 1. They'll never understand our love. 2. That of an architect and, well, a "townie." Toys on Parade (comedy/DWBS Pictures'')'' 1. Wind me up and watch me go. 2. Don't toy with me. U Untitled Flannery Project (Headley Studio) 1. Are you ready to step over the thin red line? 2. And into the days of Heaven? W War of the Z (horror / Supercool Studio) 1. Dr. Dexter has the vial, but Raider is missing! 2. Call Blitz and... stay alive! Wild Love (romance/Headley Studio) 1. You drive me crazy... 2. ...but I can't help loving you. The Wooden Cuckoo (drama/DWBS Pictures Studio) 1. Close your eyes and take my hand. 2. Why try to escape from which you know you can't ? The World's War (action/Supercool Studio) 1. There's nothing living over there! 2. This isn't a war... this is an extermination! Category:Lines